Sin La Mitad De Mi Vida
by OOKANI
Summary: El se da cuenta de su error y sus sentimientos,pero ya es demasiado tarde,ella se ha ido para siempre...como superar el dolor de una perdida,cuando tu eres el culpable del dolor reflejado en sus ojos antes de su partida...y todo por causa de una confusión
1. Intentar

¡Hola, aqui les caigo con otro fic, espero les guste y lo disfruten (**Hansy**, aquí esta el primero de los que te comente, checalo, espero te guste).

Nota:SK no me pertenece...bla...bla...bla...y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro. Atte: YO.

**

* * *

**

**_INTENTAR_**

* * *

El ambiente se encontraba cargado de tristeza, el viento llevaba impregnados los sollozos de aquella alma destrozada, llevando las lagrimas de dolor que fluyen sin esfuerzo de los ojos del dueño de aquel dolor, cada gota contenía parte de su corazón, sintiendo un vacío en su alma, vacío que jamás será llenado ya que la dueña de su vida ya no estaría con el, lo había dejado.

A pesar de tenerla enfrente no podía verla, el sabia que era su ultimo adiós, veía como lentamente desaparecía de aquel lugar, ella estaba dentro de aquel féretro, inerte, tranquila, pareciera que solamente durmiera, pero sabia que de aquel sueño ya no despertaría, ya jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, no vería aquellos ojos que iluminaban su alma, no vería sus escasas pero hermosas sonrisas, ella se había ido para no volver, ahora estaba en la completa oscuridad ya que ella era la luz que lo guiaba y la había perdido.

Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido se sentía un estupido por jamás haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, por hacerla sufrir, se sentía culpable de su muerte, el la había lastimado profundamente en su alma.

Ahora no sabia que sería de el, simplemente no encontraba y ni intentaba buscarle sentido a su vida, era inútil seguir, solo tenía en la mente la idea de ir con ella, de seguirla, de pedirle perdón por el daño que le había hecho, de decirle cuanta falta le hacia.

Se sentía completamente solo a pesar de que sus amigos lo acompañaban aquel día, tratando de mantenerlo firme, de que no se derrumbe ante la situación, pero ¡como rayos no querían que se desmoronara, si había perdido al amor de su vida, a su futura esposa, no, esto no debió ser así, este día todos deberían estar reunidos, pero no por esa razón, deberían estar celebrando una bella ocasión, llorando de felicidad, el debería estar riendo ante tanta dicha, pero en cambio estaban todos reunidos llorando de dolor, despidiendo a aquella mujer que a pesar de todo los ayudo en lo que pudo cuando más lo necesitaban, sobre todo a el, que le dio todo, hasta su amor, que puso sus sueños e ilusiones en el y en una confusión los destrozo, los pisoteo, los hizo pedazos, vilmente la había hecho sufrir, y ahora que al fin sabia cuanto la amaba la había perdido.

Aun recordaba cuando todo comenzó a cambiar en sus vidas, cuando ella decidió mejorar todo, cuando decidieron intentar mejorar su relación.

**

* * *

Flash Back**

* * *

Era una mañana común en aquella pensión, personas gritando, otros obedeciendo, las comunes vistas ya parecían parte de esa familia, sin embargo, ese día todos habían decidido regresar a sus hogares, ver a su verdadera familia, dejando solos a Yoh y Anna.

Últimamente todo estaba más tranquilo, ella ya no le decía con tanta frecuencia lo que debía hacer y el, pues, ni cuenta se daba del cambio, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el tiempo.

Desde hace una semana les habían informado que pronto se llevaría acabo el cumplimiento del compromiso, que se deberían casar, cosa que los tomo de sorpresa ya que no esperaban que esto fuera a ocurrir tan pronto, motivo que le preocupaba principalmente a la sacerdotisa ya que su relación con el Asakura no había mejorado en nada, no sabía que sentía por ella, si en verdad quería que ella fuera parte de su vida.

Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos, lo amaba, quería casarse con el, pero no quería vivir en una ilusión, deseaba saber si se casarían por amor o solo por compromiso, quería estar consiente de que era aquello, un matrimonio o un acuerdo y lo averiguaría, se lo preguntaría cuanto antes.

Yoh – llamo la rubia a su prometido que se encontraba recostado en el piso viendo las nubes – necesito hablar contigo

¿de que? – pregunto extrañado por el tranquilo pero nervioso tono de voz de su prometida - ¿acaso es sobre….

Si, es sobre el compromiso – contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado - necesito…necesito saber que piensas al respecto.

Pues, es algo que debemos cumplir ya que nuestras familias lo decidieron – contesto casi mecanicamente a la rubia.

Pero…tu…tu que sientes…tu que sientes por mi – dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmín.

Pues… - articulo mientras sus mejillas tomaban el mismo tono que las de su prometida – veras, Anna, me gustaría decirte que te quiero, pero no puedo – dijo con pesar – ya que a pesar de todo jamás hemos sido una pareja y no nos conocemos como tal¿y tu?

Ya veo, pues yo…yo…yo si te quiero – respondió con la mirada baja – por eso quería saber que sería de nosotros en esta relación, pero viéndolo bien no creo que augure nada, sin embargo…te quería pedir que lo intentemos, que intentemos ser una pareja, tratemos de conocernos ya que sería lo mejor para los dos, para poder sobre llevar esta situación.

Creo que tienes razón, no perdemos nada con intentar llevarnos mejor, y quien sabe, hasta tal vez esto mejore, te prometo que intentaré aprender a amarte Anna – dijo mientras miraba a su prometida y le daba una sonrisa.

Ella lentamente levanto la mirada y lo vio con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera, lentamente se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sellando con eso aquella promesa de intentar darse una oportunidad como pareja, de intentar amarse.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

je je je, creo que me salio feo, pero bueno, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, el fic contara con 3 capitulos.

Por fis, manden reviews, siiiiiiiii, (apoyen a una autora en decadencia, je je je).

Bueno me despido, bye, bye, nos tamos leyendo banda.

**"Nadie nos puede causar más daño del que nos causamos nosotros mismos".**


	2. El Sabor De Tus Labios

¡Hola, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza les prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido.

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento, atte.: yo.

**

* * *

**

EL SABOR DE TUS LABIOS

* * *

Yoh, es hora de irnos – escucho el castaño que le decía uno de sus amigos, ya todos los demás habían partido, solamente quedaban ellos que lo esperaban para volver a la pensión, pero el no quería ir, no quería dejar ese lugar donde se encontraba ella, quería quedarse, tampoco quería llegar a ese lugar que a donde volteara ver le recordaba a ella, le recordaba su ausencia. 

Permíteme…….permíteme quedarme solo un momento más……por favor…..déjame estar un rato más aquí….. – decía con palabras impregnadas de una suplica acompañada por las lagrimas que aun fluían de sus ya cansados ojos - ……por favor……

Esta bien – accedió el joven entendiendo la petición, pudiendo percibir el dolor en su voz – te esperaremos afuera – dijo retirándose para reunirse con los demás que ya se encontraban en la salida de aquel panteón, sabía que el castaño necesitaba estar solo un rato, necesitaba decir adiós para siempre, llorar todo su dolor, aceptar su perdida para así poder desprenderse de ella.

El chico se había quedado solo, observando fijamente aquella tumba, como si pudiera atravesar el piso con la mirada y verla ahí acostada con los ojos cerrados y reflejado en su rostro un gran tranquilidad, una inmesa paz……paz que el jamás encontraría en su corazón y su alma……aun no podía aceptar esto, aun no aceptaba que ella estuviera muerta, tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento despertaría y se daría cuenta que solo fue un mal sueño, que se levantaría y vería que ella aun se encontraba a su lado……pero sin embargo, su mente lo regresaba casi en seguida a la terrible y cruel realidad, a la realidad de que ella ya jamás estaría con el, de que nunca más podría verla y decirle cuanto la ama, que jamás podría volver a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios, ya no podría sentir la calidez de sus besos y de sus palabras, ya nunca más podría experimentar aquel calor que embargaba su corazón por el simple hecho de saber que algún día estarían juntos eternamente y nada podría separarlos, ya no…..por que ya se habían separado para siempre.

¿Por qué, era lo único que podía preguntarse, por que tuvo que suceder esto, por que nunca se dio cuenta de que la estaba dañando demasiado, de que lo que estaba haciendo solo le causaría un gran dolor a ella.

Las lagrimas fluían ya sin la necesidad de llamarlas, por simple inercia surgían de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, pero ni siquiera esto podía acallar su dolor, nada podía hacerlo, lo único que lograría que su alma dejara de sufrir sería que ella estuviera ahí, que apareciera frente a él y le dijera que esto es un error, que ella aun esta con vida y lo esta esperando……pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería, que eso no era un error, sabia que era ella quien se encontraba bajo aquella tumba, sabia que su alma había dejado su cuerpo, lo sabia por que ella………había muerto en sus brazos.

Y justamente cuando había comprendido lo que sentía, cuando al fin había definido sus sentimiento…..ella se había ido, su vida se había esfumado rápidamente…..sufriendo, llorando por el dolor que él le había causado.

Sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban cayo pesadamente ante aquella tumba donde reposaban los restos de su amada, quedando hincado y sosteniéndose con sus manos, ya no podía soportar el dolor, ya era mucho más grande de lo que podía soportar, deseaba poder arrancarse el corazón para así aliviar aunque sea un poco su sufrir, el llanto llego de nuevo a él haciendo surgir en mayor abundancia las lagrimas, creándole un nudo en la garganta de solo tratar de asimilar la perdida de aquella mujer, del amor de su vida.

Su mente evocaba aquellos recuerdos que ahora guardaría con ahínco en su corazón, recordaba que después de aquella decisión de intentar llevar mejor esa relación, de tratar de amarse, ella se había empezado a comportar diferente con el, se podía percibir su deseo de que el llegara a amarla algún día, era más amable, supero sus miedos y le demostró abiertamente su amor, derrumbo todas sus barreras que le impedían amar libremente y le regalaba dulces sonrisas, tenía hermosos detalles con el……detalles que poco a poco fueron ganando su corazón y sus sentimientos, aun podía sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de él cuando se dieron el primer beso, cuando el empezó a darse cuenta que aquello que sentía hacia ella ya había pasado los limites de la amistad, ya era algo más, y no se dio cuenta de que era ni siquiera cuando ella le regalo su primer beso, cuando sintió aquella calidez en su corazón al probar sus labios….aun en ese momento dudaba de sus propios sentimientos.

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

* * *

Ya habían pasado meses desde que habían tenido aquella platica, poco a poco comenzaron a cambiar, realmente se percibía un ambiente agradable, él simplemente se comportaba igual que siempre, pero sin embargo, podía percibir que ella trataba de ganar su corazón, que en cada acto que hacia depositaba cariño, demostrándole cuanto lo ama.

Sin embargo, eso lo hacia sentir un poco mal ya que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos de la misma forma, pero no podía negar que en verdad le gustaban los detalles de ella para con el, que cada vez que la veía se sentía bien, sabía que algo había cambiado en él hacia ella pero no sabía que era y ni cuanto, tal vez había comenzado a quererla, pero no sabía si algún día llegaría a amarla.

Yoh ¿podrías ayudarme? – escucho que lo llamaba la sacerdotisa desde la cocina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente se levanto dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su prometida, al llegar la vio, ahí con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza, se veía realmente linda, ella le había dicho que ese día quería cocinar, que prepararía algo exquisito especialmente para el.

¿en que quieres que te ayude, Anna? – pregunto acercándose hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado

Podría por favor picar las verduras – dijo mientras movía un sartén donde estaba preparando arroz

Claro – contesto dedicándole una sonrisa a la cual ella le respondió, y sin saber la razón su corazón se había acelerado, realmente le había gustado esa sonrisa que le dio - ¿Qué prepararás de postre?

Uhmmm…… ¿Qué te gustaría? – pregunto al castaño, dejando que él decidiera

¡un pastel! – dijo contento de poder elegir - ¡quiero un pastel!

¿un pastel? – reacciono sorprendida ante la respuesta de su prometido – esta bien, será un pastel

¡Gracias Annita! – contesto y sin darse cuenta reacciono abrazándola y atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sorprendió y quiso soltarla cuanto de pronto sintió como ella lo abrazaba respondiéndole, se sentía bien tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir el aroma de sus cabellos y percibir la calidez de su cuerpo – Anna…. – suspiro mientras se separaba levemente de ella y la miraba fijamente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín, le gustaba ver aun que sentía pena ante ello, con su mano levanto su rostro tomándola por la barbilla, para encontrar sus miradas, lentamente, como por inercia se fue acercando hacia ella, sentía como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, sus labios ansiaban conocer los de ella, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, ella lo detuvo girando la cabeza hacia un lado, hecho que lo sorprendió - ¿Qué sucede Anna?

No…..por favor, no – dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo

¿Por qué? – cuestiono desconcertado ante su reacción - ¿acaso no lo deseas?

No….no es eso…. – respondió con las palabras saliendo con dificultad de su garganta – claro que lo deseo….es solo que…..

¿entonces por que no permitiste que lo hiciera? – continuaba cuestionando a la joven, ya que el en verdad deseaba probar un beso de sus labios, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

No quiero…..no quiero que me beses si no sientes nada por mí – al fin lo había dicho, por fin le había dado su razón – no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea tan solo un simple roce, sin ningún sentimiento, carente de amor, quiero saber que cuando me beses en verdad me ames, no quiero ser la única que demuestre su amor en ese beso, no quiero sentir la frialdad de tus labios, no quiero…..que lo hagas si no me amas, me destrozarías el corazón…..

Anna…. – dijo sorprendido de las palabras de la rubia, pero entendía sus razones, no sería justo que si no la amaba le robe la pureza de el primer beso de sus labios, solo la ilusionaría y haría que se creará una idea que ni el sabia si era verdad, cuando de repente vio como ella levanto la mirada y la poso en sus ojos

Yo si te amo Yoh, te amo con toda mi alma, tu……¿tu que siente por mi…..aun…..aun sientes lo mismo que hace meses…..aun no me…. – comenzó a decir mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el, sus palabras la habían sorprendido, él…..él le había dicho lo que durante tanto tiempo anhelo escuchar de sus labios, al fin el le había dicho aquellas palabras que necesitaba para ser completamente dichosa

Yo...yo también te amo – respondió sin pensar, aquellas palabras habían salido sin darse cuenta, simplemente sintió el deseo de hacerlas salir, sin estar seguro de que era lo que en verdad sentía – te amo Anna

Ella simplemente estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, sentía una gran felicidad, todo eso se le hacía irreal, cuando sintió que él la volvía a tomar del rostro y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, ya no tenía nada que temer, el al fin la amaba, había conseguido entrar en su corazón, no dudaba de sus palabras ya que él jamás se atrevería a mentirle, por que sabía que si lo hacia la lastimaría.

Al fin sus labios hicieron contacto, ambos sentían una gran calidez que se desprendía de aquella unión, roce que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose de un beso inexperto y temeroso a uno más profundo, entrando en aquel deleitante juego sus labios, ambos disfrutando el sabor que se desprendía de la boca del otro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Espero les ahiga gustadoeste capitulo, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza. 

**Contestación a los reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Kla: **me alegra que te gustará, espero que lo sigas hasta el final, y respecto a tus dudas, pues ya falta poco para saberlo, y disculpa la tardanza y trataré de actualizar más rápido, bye, cuídate.

**Hansy: **¡que bueno que te hice soltar la lagrima! Je je je, y espero mantenerte con el pañuelo en mano hasta el final, y pues aquí esta la continuación, bye, cuídate, nos tamos escribiendo y espero que pronto nos veamos en el msn hermana.

**Yo-chan1:** ¡si¡me gusta hacerlos sufrir, y no te preocupes el no se va a querer consolar con nadie, así que desecha esa idea de mandarlo a visitar a Anna (aunque creo que no le molestaría, hasta le harías un favor, je je je), y gracias por apoyar a esta autora en decadencia, bye, cuídate y nos tamos viendo en el msn.

Espero sus reviews, por fa, manden y apoyen este fic.

Bueno me despido, bye, nos tamosviendo banda.

"**Lo único que puede acabar con la oscuridad del corazón es la luz del alma"**


	3. El Calor De Tu Piel

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les agrade y perdón por la tardanza pero tenia cierta falta de inspiración.

**

* * *

**

EL CALOR DETU PIEL

* * *

Lentamente caminaba hacia la salida, en cada paso que daba dejaba rastros de lagrimas creando así un camino que lo unía a él con el lugar de reposo de su amada, sus pasos eran sigilosos, carentes de firmeza, no poseían aquella vitalidad de vivir que siempre acostumbraba acompañarlo en su andar……..vitalidad que se había esfumado con la pérdida de su bello ángel, pérdida que era indudablemente eterna……….sentía que todo su cuerpo pesaba, que ya no tenia fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, el peso del sufrimiento era demasiado, era casi inhumano, ya no lo soportaba, su corazón se remordía y lloraba en exceso, estaba casi seguro que mucha gente creía que exageraba, pero lo hacia por ella, por que cada gota de lagrima que surgía de sus ojos demostraban lo que ella significaba para él.

A lo lejos vio a sus amigos que se encontraban de pie en la entrada esperándolo para partir y seguir con sus vidas……..¿seguir, como seguir si sentía que su vida ya había llegado a su fin……..¿volver a empezar, para que, no tiene caso seguir adelante sin algo que te impulse, sin un objetivo a alcanzar, seria como tratar de vivir sin aire, solamente seria un zombi en este mundo, seria un muerto en vida, vida que sentía que le sobraba…….no negaba que en algún momento se le cruzo la idea de ir con ella, pero le daba miedo que aun así ella no lo quisiera a su lado, sufriría eternamente viéndola y jamás poder acercarse, si tan solo esto hubiera sido totalmente diferente, en estos momentos estaría a su lado, la estaría viendo sonreír, con la felicidad plasmada en su bello rostro, podría tocarla, besarla como solo el pudo hacerlo, sentir aquellos labios que le hacían vibrar con su simple roce………estaría con vida.

A pesar de haberse hecho miles de veces la misma pregunta aun no podía darle respuesta……no podía entender su actuar, sobre todo cuando ella le dio todo, le entrego su vida, su corazón, inclusive le entrego algo que aun no era tiempo que el tomara, demostrándole así su amor, le entrego lo único que tal vez ella poseía en ese momento y también lo único que el podría querer de su amada, algo que ya jamás podría volver a tener…….a ella…….le dio su pureza, le demostró su pasión, se mostró a el como solo se muestra alguien frente al ser que ama, le enseño su forma de ser y amar en la intimidad, se entrego a él convencida de algo, de lo que el se encargo de hacerle creer que era mentira, y se fue con esa idea en la mente……creyendo que el no la amaba y llevándose una gran tristeza con ella, sin saber que igual se había llevado parte de su vida, por que en realidad la ama como nadie jamás podría hacerlo y como jamás podría llegar a querer a alguien.

El viento comenzó a soplar, acariciando su rostro y limpiando las lagrimas que aun surgían de sus ojos, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, el sentir la brisa sobre su piel le recordaba la suavidad de sus manos de ella, las calidas caricias que le proporcionaba……..le recordaba aquel hermoso momento que siempre llevaría impreso en su alma……..le recordó la primera y única vez que hicieron el amor.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

* * *

El sol se elevaba en lo alto siendo ocasionalmente ocultado por las nubes, el clima era calido, los árboles se mecían alternadamente con la suave brisa, todo esto enmarcaba el andar de dos jóvenes por aquel bosque de Izumo.

Hace algunas semanas habían recibido la petición, por parte de la abuela de Yoh, de que fueran a la mansión ya que necesitaban hacer algunos arreglos para la boda y era necesaria la presencia de los dos, por lo que ahora se encontraban en ese lugar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, suaves, disfrutando el sonido que producía el crujir de las hojas al pasar sobre ellas, iban tomados firmemente de la mano, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban ocasionalmente.

Ya tenia algo de tiempo que caminaban, el le pidió a ella que lo acompañará a dar un paseo, que quería relajarse y le gustaría estar en su compañía, accediendo la joven ante la petición de su prometido.

¿adonde vamos, Yoh? – pregunto la chica al comenzar a sentir el cansancio de la larga caminata que habían emprendido

Ya lo veras, Annita – dijo mirándola mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, le encantaba cuando ella le hablaba con tanta dulzura reflejada en su voz – ya vamos a llegar…………es más ya llegamos – dijo deteniéndose y apuntando hacia el frente

Esto……esto es………. - sus ojos estaban maravillados ante lo que veía, el panorama era simplemente hermoso, pero lo más bello de todo era que él se acordara de ese lugar donde solían pasar parte de su tiempo de descanso cuando eran niños – es……….el río……y aun esta la pequeña plataforma que hicimos……..

Si¿te gusta? – pregunto satisfecho por la mirada de sorpresa de ella que demostraba que en verdad no se esperaba que la llevará a aquel lugar – me acorde de este lugar la ultima vez que vine a Izumo y al llegar vine a verlo, estaba algo descuidado y la plataforma estaba algo destruida por el paso del tiempo

¿pero…….entonces………..como…… - dijo mientras volteaba a ver confundida al castaño, ya que si eso estaba casi destruido, como es que ahora se encontraba en casi perfecto estado, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de la respuesta -………..acaso tú?

¿eh?...si, lo arregle mientras estuve aquí, ya que quería que cuando volviéramos vinieras conmigo, para recordar viejos tiempos – respondió mientras miraba el lugar, realmente hasta a el le sorprendía su actuar, pero no estaba mintiendo, en verdad deseaba regresar ahí con ella, la vio de reojo notando su asombro y su alegría al mismo tiempo, optando por tomarla más fuerte de la mano y comenzó a caminar jalándola levemente, incitándola a ir con él – ven……vamos

¿Qué?...si – respondió con una sonrisa al salir de su asombro al sentir como su prometido la jalaba suavemente.

La pareja caminaba lentamente mientras admiraba el lugar y los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, simplemente era hermoso, ya que no guardaban muchos recuerdos agradables de su infancia, pero sin embargo, este era uno de los más bellos, cada día que pasaron ahí, riendo, peleando o simplemente reposando, y ahora, años después, regresaban a ese lugar, al estar a solo unos meses de comenzar a compartir su vida, ya que aunque siempre habían estado juntos, esta vez era diferente, ya que no solo compartirían su tiempo, también formarían una familia ya que en algún futuro esperaban tendrían hijos, simplemente imaginaban una vida perfecta……..una vida juntos para siempre.

¿quieres ir allá? – le pregunto a su prometida mientras señalaba la pequeña plataforma de madera que usaban para acostarse cuando eran niños, al notar que ella la miraba con insistencia, sin apartar la vista de aquel lugar

Si – respondió feliz de poder volver a ese sitio que era muy valioso para ella por los hermosos momentos vividos años atrás.

Bueno, pues vamos – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos ya que para llegar tenían que pasar por el río – solo que tendrás que quitarte los zapatos

Si – respondió para enseguida sentarse en el césped y se comenzar a retirarse los zapatos, mientras era observada por el joven que en ese momento poseía una gran sonrisa ante la satisfacción que le daba verla feliz; luego de quitarse los zapatos y tomarlos en sus manos se levanto, lista para cruzar, diciéndoselo a su prometido con una leve sonrisa – listo, vamos

Bien, dame tu mano – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara, cosa que ella hizo, para enseguida comenzar a avanzar dentro del agua lentamente para poder llegar a la otra orilla, cuando de repente ella resbalo causando que estuviera a punto de caer - ¡cuidado! – le dijo mientras la abrazaba evitando que cayera, pero no pudiendo evitar que salpicara sus ropas, mojándolos a ambos.

Perdón, no me fije – se disculpo mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos para evitar caerse

No te preocupes¿estas bien? – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que fue correspondida junto con un asentimiento – ven, ya casi llegamos

Siguieron avanzando el pequeño tramo que les faltaba hasta llegar al otro extremo del río, donde se sentaron por unos instantes en la orilla, para enseguida levantarse y dirigirse hacia el lugar al que deseaban llegar.

Antes de pisar aquel sitio los dos se quedaron viéndolo fijamente, simplemente los recuerdos brotaban a cada segundo de sus mentes, recuerdos felices de una infancia llena de rechazos y dolor.

Lentamente avanzaron hasta llegar y se sentaron posando sus miradas en el río que fluía libremente, así permanecieron por largo rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, al notar que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre la espesura del bosque, mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar tenuemente, haciendo que sus cuerpos resintieran el frío que desprendían sus ropas mojada, el volteo la mirada para verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucada con sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos a alrededor tratando de darse calor así misma, el simple hecho de ver esto, le trajo recuerdos de aquella linda niña rubia que estaba acostumbrada a tratar de calentar ella misma no solo su cuerpo, si no también su corazón del frío que le producía la soledad, pero ahora no estaba sola, lo tenia a él, y el se encargaría de darle todo el calor necesario a su corazón para poder derretir el hielo que lo cubría, aunque con el no mostrara más ese frío, sabia que aun existía.

¿tienes frío?...ven – le dijo a la joven mientras se acercaba a ella y la atraía levemente hacia el para poder abrazarla y proporcionarle un poco de calor, no solo a ella, si no a él también - ¿así esta mejor?

S…si – respondió levemente sonrojada por la acción del chico, era cierto que ahora se trataban con más confianza, pero jamás imagino aquel gesto de parte de él; no podía negar que se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, sentir la calidez que desprende su cuerpo, mantener la cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras escucha los latidos de su corazón, simplemente se sentía en un sueño…………sueño del que no quería despertar jamás – gracias – susurro tímidamente a su prometido causando que este esbozara una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Permanecieron por largo rato, así, abrazados observando el ocaso que marcaba el final del día y el principio de la noche, era un momento maravilloso para ambos, ya que era la primera vez que observaban juntos un atardecer y el salir de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

mira Annita, ya están comenzando a salir las estrellas – dijo alegremente el joven a su prometida, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz, sabia que, a pesar del excesivo gusto que tenia por las estrellas, ellas no eran la causa de tanta alegría, si no era por que ella estaba con él, por que podía observarlas en compañía de su prometida; aun no podía creer que la llegara a querer tanto, y pensar que hace tan solo unos meses ese sentimiento era totalmente desconocido para él, que ella no era más que una amiga, pero ahora sabia que para el era mucho más que eso, y le gustaba la sensación de su compañía; lentamente bajo la mirada tratando de cruzarla con la de ella, lográndolo al hacer contacto con sus hermosos ojos negros, dedicándole una sonrisa al igual que ella para lentamente acercarse y darle un corto beso, le encantaba sentir sus suaves labios, al separarse se quedo mirándola, se veía realmente hermosa, alumbrado su rostro por la tenue luz de la luna, haciendo resaltar aun más su blanca piel, dándole un aspecto angelical, esa imagen tan bella ante sus ojos lo impulsaron a besarla nuevamente, siendo este un beso suave, lento e inocente, que poco a poco se fue profundizando más, haciendo participe su lengua que invitaba a la de ella a aquel juego, siendo correspondido casi inmediatamente; no sabia que lo impulsaba en aquellos momentos, solamente dejaba que su cuerpo actuara, lentamente la rodeo con los brazos, incitándola a recostarse en el piso mientras seguían sumergidos en aquel maravilloso beso, ella por su parte no opuso resistencia ante lo que le pedía el joven, simplemente se dejaba llevar por él, le gustaba que el iniciara ese juego de besos, ya que le hacían sentir bien, sentía que el realmente la quería.

La pareja seguía ahí recostada, sumergidos en el mar de emociones que le causaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, entre beso y beso se iban cada vez sumergiendo en un sueño del que no querían despertar pero provocando que sus sentidos estuvieran alerta, la pasión impresa en cada beso aumentaba peligrosamente provocando que sus cuerpos comenzaran a moverse involuntariamente, que sus manos empezaran a explorar el cuerpo del otro en busca de calidez.

El dejándose llevar por las sensaciones lentamente comenzó a bajar la mano que tenía posada en la cintura de ella hacia sus piernas, topándose con unos muslos cuya piel al mínimo contacto se erizaba totalmente, con movimientos suaves fue subiendo su mano rozando cada centímetro a su paso hasta introducirse debajo de aquel vestido que comenzaba a parecerle que estaba de más, subiendo a cada segundo más y más llegando a su cadera y apretarla levemente provocando que el beso se rompiera al escapar un gemido de boca de ella, pero a la vez aprovechando para posar sus labios en el cuello de la chica, dándole pequeños besos que en cada tanto se convertían en apasionado.

No sabia como habían pasado de un simple beso a caricias tan excitantes, ella solamente sentía los labios de su prometido moverse suavemente sobre su cuello, mientras su mano subía cada vez más, pasando por su cintura y tratando de llegar más allá, ciertamente estaba inmersa ante tantas sensaciones que le provocaba la calidez de los besos y las caricias del castaño, repentinamente comenzó a sentir como él subía su otra mano lentamente, acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y lentamente enredaba sus dedos en los tirantes de su ropa comenzando a bajarlos mientras sus movimientos eran seguidos por sus labios que besaban cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto, provocando que se aferrara más a su cuello de él ante los roces de sus labios, sentía como su aliento acariciaba gentilmente cada parte antes de posar sus labios y besarla arrancándole pequeños suspiros entre caricia y caricia, su otra mano había bajado de nuevo a su pierna y la seguía acariciando, tratando de llegar a la parte interna de este y acariciar mientras da pequeños apretones, ciertamente esto había pasado más allá de simples caricias.

Se sentía en la nubes, jamás había estado en tal situación con nadie y mucho menos con ella, le gustaba la sensación que le causaba el roce de su piel cada vez que pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, pero no sabia si esto estaba bien, aunque no podía negar que realmente deseaba poder estar así con ella, a cada momento se sumergía más en aquellas placenteras sensaciones, hasta que sintió la resistencia de ella y escucho su agitada voz.

Yoh………detente, Yoh, por favor – decía la joven mientras su respiración se mostraba acelerada ante las caricias que su prometido le proporcionaba

¿Qué sucede Annita? – dijo mientras dejaba de besar aquella exquisita piel que lo tenia hipnotizado, hasta que se dio cuenta del por que de las palabras de la joven, al ver en las condiciones en que se encontraban y la posición tan comprometedora, ya que prácticamente se había recostado sobre ella, mientras una de sus manos atrevidamente se había abierto paso bajo el vestido de ella, posándose en su pierna mientras la otra se encontraba sujetando la prenda por la parte superior mientras la bajaba levemente y ella tenia, al igual que el, la respiración agitada - ¡oh, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento Anna, no era mi intención………no quería llegar hasta esto……..lo siento…… – decía desesperadamente el joven tratando de disculparse por su actuar, siendo silenciado casi inmediatamente por un dedo que ella poso gentilmente sobre sus labios, callándolo.

No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su rostro, hasta tomarlo entre sus manos y acercarlo a ella dándole un inocente beso, separándose lentamente de el y abrazarlo por el cuello, acercándolo, así, más a ella, mientras sentía como aquel abrazo era correspondido por él, que también la había envuelto en sus brazos mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos – Yoh……….. ¿me amas? – pregunto la joven mientras seguían abrazados, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta para poder tomar una decisión; sintió como el se levanto, apartándose levemente, deteniendo su mirada en la de ella, quedándose observándola por un instante

Si…….si te amo Anna – respondió sin pensarlo un solo minuto, sabia que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de una simple amistad, más allá de un simple te quiero

Yoh……- dijo en un suspiro mientras lo acercaba a ella para besarlo, estaba convencida de las palabras de él, le había dicho que la ama, y eso era suficiente para ella, poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por aquel beso, embriagándose con el sabor de sus labios

Anna……….¿estas segura? – pregunto después de romper el beso, al entender la intención de ella, al comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no lo podía negar, el también lo deseaba - ¿estas segura de esto?... ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – cuestionaba insistentemente a la joven, tratando de que ella lo pensara bien, no quería que ella se arrepintiera después.

Si……estoy segura……te amo – dijo con una dulzura y ternura jamás imaginada en su voz, tratando de que el comprendiera que en verdad deseaba entregarse a el………..que deseaba hacer el amor con él.

El joven shaman simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, lentamente acerco su rostro, uniendo sus labios en otro beso, en uno tierno, lleno de amor, que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en uno apasionado, uniéndose a ese juego sus cuerpos, que eran explorados por las manos de ambos.

El sentía como ella correspondía a sus caricias entregándose a el, entregándole su cuerpo, permitiéndole tocar aquella inmaculada piel, solamente sentía como su prometida se aferraba a su cuerpo al igual que el al de ella, mientras los dos soñaban en una noche de pasión, deseando que esta jamás llegara a su fin.

Ambos sentían la brisa que acariciaba sus desnudos cuerpos, haciéndoles sentir que el viento apreciaba aquella relación proporcionándoles un ambiente placentero en aquella noche, la cercanía de sus pechos provocaba que la temperatura de la piel de cada uno aumentara, mientras que sus cuerpos al igual que sus almas se entregaban en cada caricia y cada beso que se proporcionaban llenos de un interminable amor.

Aquella noche se conocieron mutuamente, proporcionándose caricias agradables, mientras ella le decía en pequeños susurros al oído bellas palabra de amor, haciéndole saber en secreto que el amor si existe, que ella se lo demostraría en ese instante y toda la vida.

En aquel momento pasaron a formar un solo ser, siendo observados simplemente por la luna, cubiertos por el manto de estrellas que se extendía sobre ellos, sintiendo las caricias en sus cuerpos dejando fluir la pasión y el deseo en cada una de ellas, uniendo sus cuerpos demostrándose así su mutuo amor…………provocando que aquella noche se viera sumergida en un ambiente especial por que dos almas se habían unido para jamás ser separadas, después de esto ya nada ni nadie lograría separarlos…………estarían unidos eternamente.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo en este capitulo, y creo que el ultimo que relate momentos románticos, a partir del siguiente se va a empezar a ver el por que del arrepentimiento de Yoh, espero publicarlo pronto y también espero que les ahiga gustado este capitulo.

Quise que quedara como un lime ya que no quería romper el hermoso ambiente que intente crear, solo espero haberlo logrado, ya que no se me da muy bien el lime.

**Contestación de los reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Yo-chan1: **¿es mi culpa que lloraras?...y a ti que no te gusta¿verdad?...bueno pero aquí esta otro capitulo, espero que te guste y que te haga llorar más, je je je, aunque no lo creo ya que es un momento lindo, estaré esperando tu comentario, bye, cuídate y nos tamos viendo en el msn.

**Kla: **¡hola, disculpa por la tardanza pero es que no tiene mucho que salí de la escuela, pero te prometo tratar de no demorar tanto ya que quiero terminar el fic antes de que terminen las vacaciones, y respecto a cuantos capítulos, pues exactamente no se, ya que había dicho que iban a ser tres pero ya aumentaron, je je je, pero te puedo decir que aproximadamente serán alrededor de unos siete u ocho capítulos, creo, pero eso si no pasan de diez ni tampoco serán menos de cinco, espero haberte dado al menos una idea de la duración del fic, bueno, bye y también cuídate, espero contar con tu comentario de este capitulo.

**Seinko: **¡hola, que bueno encontrar un review tuyo en este fic, claro que lo seguiré, y tienes razón, da penita que Anna este muerta, pero es lo central de la historia, aunque claro Yoh puede ver fantasmas, pero ya veremos, ya veremos, je je je, bueno bye, cuídate.

**Hansy: **¡hermana, gracias, en verdad me alegra que te este gustando y sobre todo que logre crear el ambiente que deseaba, como te dije la historia se alarga, y respecto a vernos en el msn, cuando quieras, ya estoy más que lista, así que haber cuando nos ponemos a chismear un rato, je je je, bueno, bye, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo y escribiendo.

Bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Manden reviews por fa.

Bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Lo peor de una mentira no es lo que oculta, si no que siempre dañamos a alguien y la mayoría de las veces es a alguien que queremos"**


	4. Una Decisión: El Comienzo De Mi Error

¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, espero que les agrade este capitulo y respecto a mis demás fics, que tampoco he actualizado, les digo que ya pronto lo haré.

**

* * *

**

_UNA DECISIÓN…… EL COMIENZO DE MI ERROR_

* * *

La mirada la tenia centrada en el cielo, viendo como poco a poco cambiaba de tonalidades a causa del ocaso, las primeras estrellas se comenzaban a asomar por el extenso cielo, aquel paisaje le recordaba las hermosas noches en que en compañía de ella observaba ese hermoso espectáculo mientras permanecían abrazados y hablando de su fructífero futuro juntos, planeando la hermosa vida que les esperaba a partir de que unieran sus vidas eternamente...algo que ya jamás podra ser y el simple hecho de recordarlo hacia que su ser entero se estremeciera por completo ante esta dolorosa realidad, haciendo que su corazón agonizara ante la verdad que aun le era inaceptable y que su alma deseara despertar de un sueño, aunque sabia bien que eso jamás podría ser por que esta era la cruel e inevitable realidad.

Iba camino a la pensión en compañía de sus amigos, hace apenas algunos minutos había abandonado el cementerio, ya no tenia caso seguir ahí, ella no lo escucharía por más que llorara o gritara, sabia perfectamente que en ese lugar solo estaban sus restos más no su alma, y ahora se dirigía al lugar más doloroso de todos, donde se encontraba su recuerdo, aquella pensión donde vivieron juntospor años, donde ella se encargaba primero de hacerlo sufrir con sus entrenamientos para después hacerlo inmensamente feliz con sus detalles……con su simple presencia...con su amor.

Las lagrimas ya se negaban a salir, pareciera que se habían agotado, pero sin embargo el simple recuerdo de ella, de los momentos tan hermosos……de su ausencia, las removían y volvían a surgir copiosamente, bañando de nuevo sus mejillas de aquellas dolorosas gotas cristalinas que contenían parte de su ser, parte de su alma.

Por mucho tiempo se pregunto en que momento había errado, en que momento comenzó todo aquello que había marcado un nuevo rumbo en su vida, cambiando su destino que era estar junto a ella para siempre, por uno lejos de su amada prometida, del amor de su vida.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir más llamando la atención de sus acompañantes que se acercaron a él, sosteniéndolo, abrazándolo, como tratando de darle un poco de fuerza, pero el sabia que ese dolor solo el podía sentirlo, solamente el podía llevar a cuestas esa agonia tratando de soportar la muerte en vida, ya que era el único culpable de la tristeza de la chica que había dejado desamparado su corazón, de aquel dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos al momento de morir, era el único que sabia el dolor que se siente al perder al amor de tu vida y no poderle decir que la amas, no poderle decir que tu mundo gira en torno a ella, y en cambio ver en sus ojos antes de morir el sufrimiento del desamor, de un corazón roto, de un alma traicionada, verla morir creyendo que no significaba nada para el más que un simple "compromiso" que estaba obligado a cumplir……..creyendo que todo lo que paso fue para el un juego donde no le importo lastimarla, destrozar sus sueños al aceptar todo lo que le ofreció por amor…….y ella se fue sin saber que el la amaba intensamente, que soñaba con ella, que no imaginaba su futuro sin ella…..sueño que ahora era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Tenia ganas de gritar, de hacer volver el tiempo atrás y no haber tomado aquella decisión que fue el comienzo de todo, aquella maldita decisión que sirvió como detonador para dar inicio al final de un futuro feliz……junto a ella.

**

* * *

Flash Back**

* * *

El cielo estaba adornado por las hermosas estrellas que resplandecían orgullosas en aquel inmenso lienzo azul sobre el cual se extendían, dando así un espectáculo perfecto para admirar, proporcionando un panorama romántico para aquella pareja que lo observaba fijamente mientras se mantenían abrazados en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

La pareja se encontraba sentada en el porche de aquella pensión, el joven estaba apoyado en la pared manteniendo abrazada a su prometida queestaba recostada en su pecho mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, desde que regresaron de Izumo las cosas habían ido cada vez mejor, su relación día con día crecía al igual que el amor que sentían, después de aquella noche tan especial que compartieron juntos, aquella noche en que ella se entrego a él, ya no existía duda en el corazón de la joven del amor de él hacia ella, ahora se encontraba totalmente convencida pero sobre todo satisfecha de que esa boda no solo se realizaría por compromiso u obligación, si no que sería una unión por amor……por amor mutuo, puro y sincero.

¿en que piensas Annita? – pregunto el joven a su acompañante al ver que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, sacándola así de ellos

En el hermoso futuro que nos espera después de que nos casemos – contesto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

¿y como piensas que va a ser nuestro futuro? – cuestiono a la joven mientras seguía admirando, al igual que ella, las estrellas

Bueno, pues……me gustaría que viviéramos aquí, que tuviéramos hijos – contesto con un tono de voz suave - ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos Yoh?

Mmm……no se, los que tu quieras – dijo pensativamente de una forma distraída – lo único que deseo es que tu siempre estés a mi lado, y mis hijos los tenga contigo……que mi familia la forme junto a ti

Ami también, me gustaría que pudiéramos llegar juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas – dijo de forma divertida - ¿te imaginas como seriamos de viejitos? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba y quedaba de frente al chico

Seriamos una pareja muy peculiar, ji ji ji ji ji – contesto al imaginarse junto a ella aun a esa edad

Yoh……¿en verdad te quieres casar conmigo o solo lo haces por el compromiso? – cuestiono a su prometido ya que quería escuchar de sus propios labios la respuesta

Claro que me quiero casar contigo Anna……te amo, te amo demasiado……te amo como no creo poder amar a nadie más – respondió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él, tratando de unir sus labios con los de ella, poco a poco sintió como ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba a él – eres la mujer más importante en mi vida – dijo para después sellar sus labios en un beso, el poco a poco se fue embriagando del sabor de los labios de ella, ocasionando que sus manos comenzaran a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, volviéndose intrusos en su vestimenta, hasta que sintió la resistencia de ella

Yoh……Yoh no……por favor – dijo mientras se apartaba de los labios del joven, resistiéndose ante las caricias de él – ahora no……quisiera esperar hasta que nos casemos para volver a estar juntos……para volver a hacer el amor……se que ya lo hemos hecho antes……pero por favor….. – decía mientras lo miraba pidiéndole comprensión ante lo que le pedía, cuando sintió como sus manos de él se posaron en sus mejillas, acariciándolas tiernamente

No te preocupes……te entiendo y respeto tu decisión Annita……esperare hasta que nos casemos para volver a hacerte mía y a partir de ese día será para siempre – le contesto con un tono de voz que reflejaba la comprensión del joven, entendía lo que su prometida le decía, y aunque el deseara repetir esa noche otra vez, respetaría la petición que le hacia ya que el amor que sentía hacia ella era mayor que su deseo – por ahora me conformare con besarte y abrazarte

Gracias……te amo – respondió agradecida por la comprensión del joven, para posar de nuevo sus labios sobre los de él y después recostarse en el pecho del joven para volver a observar el manto de estrellas – Yoh……por favor……nunca me hagas me sufrir

Jamás lo haría……no soportaría verte llorar por mi culpa……y me moriría si llegara a perderte – respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba a la joven, disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo le proporcionaba.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde aquel momento y ahora se encontraban preparando la cena de esa noche, los dos estaban realmente felices, cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba desde la entrada, una voz muy familiar para ambos jóvenes.

¡hola!...¡hay alguien en casa! – dijo una voz desde la entrada tratando de llamar la atención de los dueños de aquella pensión - ¡Yoh!

¡Hola Manta! – respondió el castaño al llegar junto a su amigo que acababa de llegar - ¡me alegra verte¡cuando llegaste!

¡hola, Yoh, amigo¡que gusto encontrarte! – contesto contento de ver a su amigo después de varios meses ya que por razones familiares había tenido que salir de la ciudad y eso le había impedido verlo – apenas llegue hoy en la tarde, quería venir antes pero tenía que arreglar algo antes y por eso no pude

No importa Manta, lo importante es que viniste a verme – dijo con el rostro lleno de alegría ante la presencia de su mejor amigo - ¿te quedas a cenar?

Claro – contesto con una sonrisa

Ven, Anna esta en la cocina – le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido del joven – y dime ¿te vas a quedar definitivamente?

No, me tengo que volver a ir mañana, como te dije solo vine para arreglar algunos asuntos – respondió en tono melancólico

Ya veo……bueno, pero eso no importa, ahora hay que aprovechar que estas aquí de nuevo, ji ji ji ji ji – trato de animar el castaño a su amigo

¡si!...y dime Yoh, como va tu relación con Anna? – cuestiono el rubio al shaman

¿Cómo?...¡ah!...pues bien, demasiado bien diría yo, cada día que pasa las cosas mejoran……¿sabes?...jamás imagine poder llegar a amarla – dijo en tono reflexivo – pero ahora siento que no podría vivir sin ella

¡vaya!...ya veo que en verdad te enamoraste de ella – dijo sorprendido de la forma de hablar de su amigo – me alegra que al fin puedan llevarse bien……sobre todo ahora que la boda esta cerca

Si, tienes razón…….y dime ¿vendrás a la boda Manta?...no puedes faltar – pregunto a su amigo

¡claro que vendré!...no me perdería por nada del mundo tu boda……….no podría faltar el día más importante de su vida de mi mejor amigo – contesto alegremente, ya que al menos sabía que volvería a ver a su amigo, y ahora lo vería en un día en que sería realmente feliz, como jamás podría imaginar verlo

¡que bien! – exclamo contento ante la noticia de la presencia del joven en su boda– siéntate, le diré a Annita que estas aquí

Si gracias – dijo mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer por el umbral para después cambiar su semblante alegre por uno pensativo, cuando fue interrumpido por la presencia de su amigo que esta vez venía acompañado de la rubia - ¡hola Anna¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!

Hola…..en verdad ha pasado tiempo – contesto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, mientras mantenía su semblante serio – me alegra que estés aquí

Gracias – sonrió ante las palabras de la joven

Yoh¿podría servir la cena por favor? – pidió la sacerdotisa a su prometido

Claro Annita, enseguida – respondió mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina dispuesto a cumplir la petición que le había hecho la joven

Y así entre platica y risas paso la cena, poniéndose los dos amigos al día respecto a todo lo que acontecía en sus vidas, para después lavar los trastos de la cena y seguir con aquella casi interminable charla, hasta que la rubia decidió levantarse e irse a dormir, dejando solos a los amigos, ya que sabia que ellos tenían mucho de que hablar y no quería ser una molestia en aquella platica.

me voy a dormir – anuncio la sacerdotisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación dispuesta a dormir después de un día tan agitado – hasta mañana

que descanses Anna – respondió el rubio a la chica

en seguida vuelvo Manta – se disculpo Yoh mientras se levantaba y se dirigía en la misma dirección que la rubia, desapareciendo así de la visión del chico que solo esbozo un sonrisa ante la acción de su amigo

ya regrese – dijo el castaño mientras sonreía ampliamente, ya que había ido a darle las buenas noches a su prometida como el acostumbraba hacerlo, con un beso, tratando de hacer que ella soñara con el toda la noche - ¿quieres salir?

Claro – respondió el joven Oyamada – pero solo me quedaré un rato más ya que mañana viajaré

Si, esta bien – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el patio de la pensión donde ambos se sentaron en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió

Yoh…… - dijo dudoso

¿Dime Manta? – contesto tranquilamente

¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo con la mirada baja

Claro…….dime – respondió mirándolo de reojo

¿en verdad amas a Anna? – soltó de golpe a su amigo - ¿estas seguro de lo que sientes?

¿Qué?...claro que si Manta, la amo y estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos – respondió intrigado por la pregunta - ¿pero por que me preguntas eso?

Es que………no se como decírtelo…… - tartamudeaba dudoso el joven, ya que no sabia como decirle a su amigo aquello que le habia estado inquietando – mira Yoh……hace poco me encontré a………Kari¿la recuerdas? – pregunto mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su amigo, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de este

S…….si Manta……si la recuerdo – dijo sorprendido por haber oído ese nombre - ¿pero que tiene ella que ver en esa pregunta?

Pues……me dijo que le gustaría verte……..que deseaba poder encontrarse contigo, ya que… - dijo dudoso de que si había sido buena idea decirle sobre aquel encuentro a su amigo – ya que…… siempre supo de tus sentimientos hacia ella…y…dice que tu……..que tu tampoco le eras indiferente…..y……y le gustaría ver si podían conocerse mejor……y tal ve se podría dar algo entre ustedes – termino mientras veía el rostro sorprendido de su amigo

¿en verdad ella te dijo eso? – pregunto incrédulo, no podía creer que aquella chica que le gustaba tanto hubiera dicho eso, aquella jovencita la había conocido antes de que Anna llegara a Fumbari y se había ido justamente poco despuésde queesta llego, el siempre estuvo locamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo, siempre pensó que le era indiferente a la joven, impidiéndole así el poder lograr ganar su corazón, y ahora, después de algunos años, ella regresa a la ciudad y le manda a decir que quiere verlo, que él le gustaba a ella……..no sabia por que pero aquello le había movido algo en el fondo del corazón, algo que no sabia que era, pero sin embargo, si sabia que lo estaba confundiendo

Pero yo le dije que estabas a punto de casarte, Yoh – dijo el rubio tratando de volver a la realidad a su amigo que al escuchar eso le dio una mirada indescifrable, entre sorprendido y molesto - sin embargo...me dijo que eso no le importaba, que aun así quería verte

¿Dónde y cuando dijo que quería verme? – pregunto sin pensar con un semblante serio

Hoy a las 10:30 de la noche en el parque – respondió el joven de estatura baja - ¿Qué harás Yoh¿iras?

No……no lo se Manta – contesto con la cabeza gacha

No creo que debas ir…….Yoh ahora tienes a Anna, la amas, pronto te casaras con ella, no se merece algo así – dijo tratando de hacer a su amigo tomar la mejor decisión – Yoh ella pertenece al pasado, ahora Anna es tu presente y muy pronto tu futuro…….no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir...

Tienes razón Manta, ahora tengo a Anna y la amo – contesto de una forma que no convenció totalmente a su amigo – no te preocupes, no haré nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Bien…..bueno, es hora de irme, nos veremos el día de tu boda – dijo despidiéndose, y esperando que la decisión que tomara su amigo sea la correcta, preguntándose una y otra vez si había hecho bien en decirle aquello al chicoo hubiera sido mejor callar……solo le quedaba confiar en el buen juicio de su amigo – cuídate y cuida a Anna amigo

Si, claro que lo haré…….nos veremos pronto! – despidió a su amigo para después cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho, no podía negar que aquello le había removido viejos sentimientos……..sentimientos que creyó haber olvidado al estar en compañía de su prometida, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, si debía ir o no, así se quedo en silencio solamente pensando y tratando de tomar una decisión, hasta que levanto la mirada, al fin había decidido que hacer mientras veía fijamente hacia la nada – solamente espero haber tomado la mejor decisión – dijo para después avanzar rumbo escaleras arriba

* * *

Aquel solitario parque se encontraba casi en penumbras salvo algunas lámparas que alumbraban tenuemente algunas partes del lugar, a lo lejos, oculta por la oscuridad, se puede observar la figura de una persona que avanza lentamente, se dirigía hacia una banca de aquel parque en el que se encontraba sentada otra persona cuyo semblante era oculto igual por las sombras, al llegar a aquel lugar, junto a la banca saludo a su ocupante.

hola, me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo una voz suave perteneciente a una mujer, cuya identidad fue revelada por la luz de la luna que había salido detrás de las nubes que la ocultaban, era una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro, al igual que la obscuridad de la noche, que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y poseedora de unos ojos verdes que le hacian tener una mirada inocente y a la vez seductora y embelezadora ante los ojos de cualquier chico– me da gusto que pudieras venir

a mi también me alegra verte…….ha pasado mucho tiempo – respondió la otra persona mientras se levantaba, su voz sonaba insegura pero a la vez emocionada – me sorprendió que me trataras de localizar…….Kari

como le dije a tu amigo, tenia deseos de verte, ya que nunca me fuiste indiferente, siempre me sentí atraída por ti – respondió acercándose más a él – y por lo que veo yo aun no te soy indiferente, aun sientes algo por mi sino no hubieras venido…….mi querido Yoh

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo y haber cuando vuelvo a actualizar, no es cierto, no les prometo nada por que después no cumplo, pero eso si, trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible.

Después de este capitulo me imagino que más o menos se darán una idea de lo que sucedió¿Qué piensan del lindo Yoh ahora¿se merece lo que esta sufriendo?

Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, en verdad mil gracias y espero poder seguir contando con ellos.

Respecto a la contestación tengo una duda ya que alguien me dijo que estaba prohibido hacerlo, sin embargo otra persona me dijo que no es cierto, así que me gustaría que si alguien sabe algo al respecto, de que si es cierto o no, me informe por favor, se los agradecería, por ese motivo no responderé los reviews del capitulo anterior, pero si desean que les conteste los de este dejenme su dirección y con gusto lo haré, y si por alguna razón aquella regla no resulta cierta, los del cap anterior los contestare en el siguiente junto con este, por su comprensión y ayuda para discernir esta duda, mil gracias.

**Reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Yo-chan1**

**Kitsune-chibi**

**anita Kyouyama 33**

**Hansy**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews apoyando este fic, ya que ellos me alientan a continuar la historia y sigan enviando reviews por fa.

_"**En la vida existe algo más importante que lo que deseamos, eso es lo que necesitamos"**_


	5. Amor O Cariño? Caprichos Del Corazón

**

* * *

**

AMOR O CARIÑO?...CAPRICHOS DEL CORAZON

* * *

¿Cómo se puede tener todo y no verlo?... ¿cómo se puede no ver que tienes lo mejor de tu vida junto a ti y seguir buscándolo en otro lugar?... ¿Como se puede ser tan ciego ante las maravillas que la vida te da……y perderlo en cuestión de segundos?...solo siendo alguien que no sabe lo que quiere, peor que un estupido…….así es como se siente Yoh ante todo lo que aun no podía creer que pasaba.

Había sido tan ciego, tenia la felicidad junto a él, la felicidad convertida mujer a su lado, y no se dio cuenta si no hasta que la perdió.

Tontamente creyó que su felicidad se encontraba en aquella otra mujer.

Creyó que esa era la mujer de su vida, que ella era el ser que más amaba, sin darse cuenta que solo era un capricho….capricho de ver cumplido uno de los que fueron sus deseos más fervientes, pero que ya no era lo que necesitaba.

Cumplió algo que deseo creyendo que era lo que quería sin darse cuenta que lo que en realidad necesitaba estaba a su lado….y ahora, ya no estaba más con él y nunca más regresaría……la había perdido para siempre.

Su mirada se fijaba en el cielo que anunciaba el próximo anochecer, reflejando en sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Su ser entero se afligía cada vez más al recordar todo, recriminándose el no haber prestado más atención a los llamados que le daba su corazón.

Sabia que estaba confundido pero no quiso darse cuenta…..y ahora……ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo.

Las lagrimas volvieron a correr, el dolor era incesante, la ausencia de aquella mujer que solo le dio felicidad, que lo hizo tan dichoso, que le entrego todo…..y a la que él solo le dio dolor, a cada momento se hacia más presente.

- soy un estupido! – grito repentinamente, llorando desesperadamente y cayendo al suelo apoyado en sus rodillas mientras golpeaba ferozmente el piso con su puño, no le importaba que se estaba destrozando los nudillos, solo quería desatar la furia que sentía contra si mismo, la sangre fluía de su puño, pero el seguía golpeando, quería sentir un dolor que le hiciera al menos olvidar por unos instantes el dolor de su alma, pero no funcionaba, no sentía ningún dolor…….solo el de su ser ante el abandono de su amada Annita – soy un idiota!...un idiota por no apreciarla!...por haberla lastimado!...por no saberla amar como ella me amaba!...por…….por aceptar todo lo que me ofreció sin merecerlo…..

Sus amigo solo lo observaban, sabían a que se refería, ya que ellos habían presenciado parte del por que de tanto arrepentimiento del joven.

Solo veían al chico destrozarse las manos, trataban de detenerlo pero el se los impedía.

Lo veían sollozar amargamente……desvanecerse lentamente……sabían que el joven ya no soportaba más.

Lentamente se acercaron dos de los acompañantes del castaño y lo sujetaron cuando este se había calmado y solo lloraba, lo ayudaron a levantarse y con un pañuelo le envolvieron la mano……sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta que aquel pañuelo pertenecía a la rubia, por lo que el castaño solo se quedo observándolo y las lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

- Annita…..mi Annita – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el castaño al ver la prenda, palabras que contenían nostalgia, dolor, amargura…..un pesar que nadie podía imaginar, recordando con nostalgia cuando tuvo la oportunidad de seguir con ella…….cuando dudaba de amarla…….cuando había decidido alejarse de ella, siendo ella la que al fin se alejo de él destrozándolo con su partida.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

* * *

Lentamente abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ya que se había entretenido con Kari y se le había hecho tarde, se estaba divirtiendo tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 11 de la noche, seguramente Anna lo mataría por llegar a esa hora.

Al entrar noto que las luces de la cocina y el recibidor estaban encendidas, movido por la curiosidad, decidió ir a ver, a lo mejor allá estaba Anna y era mejor enfrentarla ahora, ya que daba lo mismo si erahoy o mañana.

Al ir a la cocina se encontró con algo que lo dejo sorprendido, la mesa estaba puesta elegantemente, la cena se encontraba delicadamente servida sobre la hermosa vajilla, algo realmente raro, estaba confundido ya que no le veía razón de ser a eso, cuando de repente llego a su mente algo que lo dejo en shock, ahora recordaba, si había un motivo especial a celebrar…….era el cumpleaños de Anna.

Se sintió mal, ya que se veía que su prometida le había puesto empeño a esa cena, sobre todo al recordar que ella se lo había dicho antes de salir, y el lo había olvidado por estar tan entretenido con Kari.

Rápidamente se dirigió al recibidor, a lo mejor ahí se encontraba ella, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, solo que se encontraba dormida.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, y la vio, durmiendo placidamente, pero con las marcas del camino que habían recorrido unas lagrimas…….lagrimas que seguramente había derramado por su ausencia en ese momento tan importante para ella, en el que el le había prometido que celebraría con ella.

Repentinamente Anna abrió sus ojos y aun somnolienta lo vio frente a ella, Yoh se esperaba una represalia, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella le sonrió dulcemente para enseguida dirigirle unas palabras.

- Yoh, que bueno que llegaste, me tenias preocupada, creí que te había ocurrido algo – dijo contenta al ver a su prometido frente a ella.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, es que se me hizo tarde, discúlpame – respondió acariciando sus cabellos, para enseguida posar sus labios sobre la frente de ella – feliz cumpleaños Annita.

- Gracias mi amor – contesto mientras se acercaba a el, dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios, a lo que el sin pensar se negó, esquivando aquel contacto, por lo que ella se sorprendió y entristeció - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada...duerme, debes estar cansada – respondió mientras la abrazaba recostando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba fuertemente – descansa.

-Buenas noches Yoh – dijo mientras caía en un profundo sueño – te amo.

- Buenas noches Anna – repitió pero sin poder corresponder el "te amo" que le había ofrecido su prometida.

Al darse cuenta que ella dormía profundamente, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara, la acostó suavemente mientras la cubría con una sabana, quedándose por un instante mirándola fijamente, haciéndole pensar que es lo que estaba haciendo, por que hacia eso, porque la engañaba de esa forma?

Salio sigilosamente de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensaba en todo lo que había acontecido en su vida en las ultimas semanas, realmente todo se había vuelto un caos, incluso a veces el mismo se sentía confundido, pero sobre todo culpable, por que no era justo aquello que hacia, no era justo para su prometida.

Se quedo mirando por un rato las estrellas, esperando encontrar en ellas, las respuestas que necesitaba o al menos un poco de tranquilidad.

Debía decidir que hacer, faltaba poco para su boda, pero ya no sabia si aun amaba a su prometida, ya no se sentía igual estando con ella¿acaso tan fácilmente olvido el gran amor que sentía por ella?...o acaso nunca la amo, solo fue una forma para tapar un gran vacío?...no lo sabia con certeza, pero debía tomar una decisión y pronto.

Junto a Kari se sentía bien, a gusto, como nunca, se divertían juntos, ella es todo lo que siempre deseo, y no quería terminar con ella, ya que la quería……incluso creía amarla.

Sabia que hacer, al fin había tomado una decisión, el quería seguir con Kari, no quería apartarse de ella, por lo que le quedaba era romper con Anna, anular el compromiso y detener la boda, y eso es lo que haría.

Pero no sabia por que razón le costaba tanto trabajo decirle adiós a Anna, se le hacia tan difícil decirle que ya no la amaba, creía que era por el cariño que le tenia después de todo, pero estaba convencido de que no la amaba………pero aun así era difícil, no quería apartarse de ella……….realmente estaba confundido.

Ante todo eso, decidió irse a dormir ya que mañana vería otra vez a Kari, últimamente la veía diario, salía de la pensión desde temprano y regresaba hasta la noche, olvidándose de que había alguien esperando pasar un poco de tiempo con él, ya casi no veía a Anna, ya no era lo mismo de antes, fueolvidándose de su prometida como se olvida un juguete viejo ante uno nuevo.

Al acostarse se durmió casi enseguida, pero aun tratando de tomar una decisión, sin saber que la vida tomaría esa decisión por el, sin importarle que él este de acuerdo o no.

**CONTINUARA……..**

Por fin!...siento la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, espero les guste el cap, y trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Gracias a los que muy amablemente dejaron un review, en verdad se ls agradezco, eso me anima a seguir con el fic.

Y a los que leen y no dejan review, también muchas gracias.

NOTA: comienzan las votaciones!...que final quieren, uno lindo o uno tragico...ustedes deciden...voten!

Estaré esperando sus reviews.

Bye, nos tamos viendo banda……cuídense.

"**La vida no es siempre lo que imaginamos que es……..es mejor, solo es cuestión de encontrarle el lado bueno"**


End file.
